Concubines
by Sakura Usagi
Summary: Au, in this other world each of the gundam pilots- lords- are given a concubine and a bethrothed. whichever becomes with child first is considered chosen by the gods. Includes 2 new characters. Starts out rather slow bu then gets going.


Concubines   
  
Written by: Sakura Usagi and Eiko Mizuno   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl, taller in height stands in front of another woman. Her long auburn-red hair streaked liberally with gold, reaches to her knees where it is tied with a band. Her eyes a bright yellow-green color are blazing with impotent hatred. The dirty rags that barely cover her breasts and lower body show off long slender legs. Long arms end with slender hands curled into fists. The woman in front of her wears a red outfit. A thin white shirt is covered over by a red jacket. A long red skirt brushes the floor. Her dark brown hair is pulled up into two buns, one on either side of her head. Bright Azure eyes are framed by thin wire glasses. White gloves cover her hands and button barely past her wrist.   
  
"Majorie, you say her name is Sakura?" "Yes. She's not for sale however. She needs a bit of an attitude adjustment." The woman looks down at a piece of paper in her hands, she continues asking about the girl ignoring Majorie's comment. "Hmm, Sakura. She was born when?" "In all due respect ms._" She held up a single hand, which stopped the woman's protests. "When was she born" The words were spoken with an unmasked malevolence. And the answer was timid. "She will be 17 in several days." The woman acknowledged this with the raise of an eyebrow. "Good. She will be perfect. Have her ready to go in an hour. The horse waiting out front shall take her to her new home. The horses name is nighthawk. If she is delivered with any extra marks Lord Treize and myself will feel personally insulted." She walked from the room, a breathless footman handing her a large hooded cape.  
  
Majorie stepped forward. Her dark eyes and light hair coming into focus. As did the full bodied spider silk gown, which billowed out behind her from the legs down and showed off her breasts. Her dark eyes were even blacker than usual from the way that woman had blatantly used her power. "You heard the lady. Collect your things and leave." She turned leaving the room. A cold fire still burned in Sakura's eyes she walked down the twisting halls that dominated Majorie's barracks and headed down to the basement level. It was always unnaturally cold there and that was where most of the girls whom Majorie trained lived.  
  
::Flash back::  
  
"Now girls go with this nice lady." A woman, underfed and overworked spoke softly to two young girls. One had sapphire eyes that were rather defiant and the other had yellow-green eyes that were definitely not pleased. The woman let both the girls down on a cobbled street tears in her blue eyes. She gently pushed the girls towards the other woman. "Miss Majorie will take care of you now." A violent cough made the woman stop and fro a moment she did not stop. When she did, Majorie came over picking up the little girl with blue eyes. The little girl wailed. "WE don't wanna go with YOU! WE wanna stay with mama! You're A witch!!" before Majorie could respond she bit her. Majorie shrieked grabbing her arm where she had been bitten. The little girl nimble from her life as a poor child on the street allowed her to land solidly on the ground. Majorie tried to pick her back up from the back of her dress but couldn't get a sufficient hold.  
  
:: End flash back::  
  
Sakura shook her head to disrupt to flow of memories threatening to overwhelm her. When she was 6 six years old her mother had come down with what had commonly become known as " the red cough" It began simply enough, like a cold. However when it advanced the cough got worse while the fever and other symptoms disappeared. Soon you began to cough up blood and after that it was only a few days, in some cases hours, others weeks before you died. Their mother had reached that final stage and felt what was coming. She had given her twin daughters to Majorie hoping to give them a better life and a chance to survive off the streets. Majorie had set out training them as courtesans. When they reached the age 17 each and every girl was sold. It was Sakura's time now.   
  
She walked slowly into the cold basement room that was hers and-. No. She reprimanded herself. Six weeks ago her twin sister and the only other person she had ever really cared about had been sold off. To whom she didn't know. Sakura had been out on an errand to find food for the younger children who weren't yet adept enough to steal their own and maybe a few scraps of clothing. She had come down stairs and into their room to find everything of Eiko's gone. A note, hastily penned in a delicate script on her bed.  
  
Sakura,  
I've been sold… somewhere down south. I won't forget you though. Never forget me eh?  
Love your sister,  
Eiko  
That had been all she had, or in all probability would ever see of her sister. Who knew where she was going. Only the directions on the horse would tell her where to go. As she gathered her miniscule things she touched the tattoo, which dominated her left shoulder. It was the tattoo of a White tiger laying down; it covered the brand, which marked her as a pleasure slave. She easily moved the stone, which held the food she had stocked. Took what was there then started out towards the horse in the outermost yards.  
  
Lady Anne Une  
  
A young woman with honeyed brown hair and Azure eyes stood over a man with the same color eyes and ginger hair held back in a ponytail. His voice was deeply accented with a subtle difference. It was almost as if his voice held elegance. He wore what looked like the equivalent of a general's outfit. " Did you find a suitable girl?" "Yes Treize. She will be perfect for Quatre." "You are sure?" "Yes. Duo will be pleased with her as well." "I'm glad to hear it." A smile played across her lips as well as his. Though the smile was more in Treize's eyes. "Why will she be best for those two Lady?" "She is spirited, Duo will love her as a friend if not more. There is a feline…fierce-ness to her and yet an underlying tenderness which I believe that Quatre would be able to bring out." "Why not any of the others?" "Well, I'm not sure...she simply seems right." His gloved hand clasped hers. "I trust your judgement my lady. I always have." 


End file.
